echoesofdarknessfandomcom-20200213-history
Kamael
“There will be pain, but after pain comes joy.” – Vice Heirarch Mao Born in the Era of Myths, these mysterious creatures have preserved their own unique culture by living within the confines of the Isle of Souls, a haven located way to the west of the Dark Elf Village. Unlike the other five races that were created by Gods, it is speculated that the Kamael were originally created by the Giants in a time long ago. Their original purpose was to battle against the Gods and their creatures, but when the Giants lost their war with Einhasad, the Isle of Souls was sealed between dimensions to protect the Kamael. Ironically, after a long period of isolation, the Kamael have recently appeared on the continent under the guidance of the Gods, in order to help the other races with fighting Shilen's minions. In any case, they are here to stay and to play a prominent role in the current times of chaos. The existing races and the Kamael have since agreed to cooperatively battle the monsters of Aden. Each race has established embassies in the Kamael Village, and the secrets of teleporting to the Isle of Souls have been passed along to their leaders.Originally published by Tim "Ornery" Tan, Lineage 2 Producer Nowadays, since the Goddess of Destruction has awoken, Kamael continue to fight alongside the other races. History Creation of the Kamael When the Giants set out to become Gods, they began to experiment by modifying living organisms, using what they had discovered during the war of the Gods, in order to create new forms of life. Giants called the magic that made such miracles possible “science.” As part of their scientific research of the secrets of the Gods’ power, magic and life-force itself, they have built a massive research facility – Arviterre Laboratory – an isle, located at a safe distance from the capital city. Many of the Giants clamoured for more active opposition and so they decided to create soldiers they could use to defend themselves against the Gods. But they were not successful until Mimir, the most brilliant scientist among the Giants, discovered a breakthrough. Ultimately, after achieving perfect conditions, a new being was created. Innocent, free from the restraints imposed on other mortals by the Gods and independent of their wheel of fate. The great emperor Kaiser gave it the name “Kamael”, which means “one who avenges.” And so a new race, with two visually indistinguishable, but fundamentally different strains, came to life. Spicula Kamael The first strain, Spicula Kamael, was powerful and would be the spear aimed at the skies. Created strong, they would not decay either physically or mentally, but neither would they ever love, marry or have children. They could also never divert from their path set by their potential. Only four come from this strain, to wit Harkilgamed, Katenar, Kekropus and Rodenpicula. Since they were created for a specific purpose, there might've not been a particular need for them to have a female form. But Rodenpicula, the only woman Spicula Kamael, was created, especially for the second strain. The female form was essential to her purpose; she was the foundation upon which the second strain was built. The Mythic Weapons The Kamael, once created, fell short of the expectations. A dagger is only a dagger, after all. It does not suddenly become something more. So the Giants began to develop mighty weapons capable of harming even the Gods themselves. Eventually, they fashioned three, now mythic, weapons of the Kamael: Enuma Elish – the sharpest sword, wielded by Harkilgamed, Leopold – the most powerful cannon ever created, operated by Katenar, and Prahnah – the Shield of Light, possessed by Rodenpicula. These Three Heroes have laid out the path for future warriors. The heritage of their martial skills would stretch far into the future. Metusela Kamael The second strain, created with the help of the wisest four of that time, was initially an extremely weak one, not unlike Humans. In order to imbue the weak Metusela Kamael with greater strength, the creators turned to Rodenpicula and grafted a piece of her essence onto their souls, slowly increasing their power. Even the females, originally designed simply for the perpetuation of the race, later learned to wield a sword and shoot a crossbow, bearing the power of the Spicula deep within themselves. The Metusela, created with certain unrealized spiritual potential, but no particular physical or martial abilities, needed time to mature and grow in strength. However, because they were created using Mimir’s Spring Water, they are closer to souls than other beings and possess a special ability to use souls as a medium. Due to the weakness of their natural powers, they were forced to develop other skills. And in order to inherit the abilities of the three Heroes, they learned the skill of manipulating souls. Einhasad’s War The Giants grew exceedingly powerful, and Einhasad became suspicious. The Gods eventually discovered the Giants’ secret. Einhasad, who claimed the sole right to create life, was enraged, seeing this as an act of rebellion. The other Gods were unwilling to take action against the Giants, though. They allegedly feared that the races who worshipped them would be held hostage by the Giants. Others say that Einhasad was unable to convince the other Gods of the threat. Either way, Einhasad and her army of Angels had no reservations. A war broke out. Taken by surprise, the Giants were thrown back. Finally, they committed the Kamael to the war, and the tide began to turn. The Kamael didn’t have the raw power of the Giants, much less of the Gods, but because they were created outside the natural order, they, more than any other creatures, were able to oppose the Gods. Just as even the mightiest beast can be felled by a drop of deadly poison, so they were created to be a poisoned dagger that would fell the Gods themselves. The three Spicula Heroes fought well alongside the other Kamael. Mighty Harkilgamed slew Einhasad’s second daughter with his Enuma Elish, while Katenar bombarded the Goddess’ army with the cannon Leopold and Rodenpicula used the impenetrable Shield of Light, Prahnah, to ward off all attacks on the Kamael. Eventually, Einhasad, her nine daughters and the soldiers were forced to retreat after being seriously injured, abandoning the Celestial Palace - Einhasad’s castle. The Giants believed that they had won. Beside herself with sorrow and fury, Einhasad swore to destroy all Giants along with the continent and the entire world. And despite Gran Kain ’s pleas, she decided to borrow his Hammer of the Stars – known as the Hammer of Despair. A weapon he never himself used due to its great destructive power. Consumed by anger, Einhasad lifted the hammer high above her head and brought it down in the centre of the Giants’ capital, Grande Perion. Only when fireballs rained from the heavens upon the city, did the Giants realize that they committed a foolish error. They reached up with their combined strength to thwart the fall of the Hammer of Despair, yet even with their might, the hammer’s direction was only slightly altered. The world’s greatest city and the mightiest empire the world has ever seen was destroyed. Countless Giants and other races were instantly crushed. The survivors, Giant and Kamael alike, were hunted mercilessly by Einhasad's Soldiers of Light. The Aftermath Sealing of Arviterre In the midst of the chaos, Head Scientist Nornil of the Arviterre research facility, who was in charge of developing the Kamael, struck a deal with another powerful being, most probably Gran Kain, to hide the remaining Kamael from Einhasad by sealing the island laboratory between dimensions. Such a task would be almost impossible even for the combined strength of thousands of best magicians on the continent. Nornil downloaded her personality into a huge computer – Mother Nornil – endowed with artificial intelligence that controlled all the technical aspects of the island. She wanted to make sure that she would be able to keep an eye on her beloved creations for millennia to come. Then the whole island was hidden between dimensions. Nornil’s hope was that one day the descendants of those Kamael would ultimately destroy the Gods. Her plan depended on the seal eventually being removed, but with most of the Giants dead, the Kamael were forgotten by the world. For those sealed within the Arviterre Laboratory, which became known as the Isle of Souls, it was as if time had stopped. Life on the Isle of Souls If the Kamael were to truly grow strong as a race, they would have to be prepared for the day when the seal would be released and all the dangers of the world would lay before them. So for the intervening years, the younger Kamael were trained to sharpen their fighting skills even further, taking advantage of the environment controlled by Mother Nornil. Only thanks to a man in black armour, who was able to penetrate the seal, did the Kamael from time to time learn of the happenings in the outer world. One day, the man came with a woman in a dazzling blue dress and at times, they would both monitor the progress. Whilst their identity remains generally hidden, it is known that they were no mere mortal beings. In truth, they were Gran Kain and Eva. A new purpose After a lapse of time, Gran Kain and Eva announced their intention to unbind the seal, should the Kamael agree to their conditions. Their reasoning was that the Kamael were needed to help fight the growing threat of Shilen and her evil minions. They said that the beings who had sought the Kamael’s destruction in the past were distracted and weakened. Although the conditions to release the seal were favourable, the two Gods still wished that the Kamael wouldn’t draw undue attention of Einhasad. And so the upper limits of their power remained sealed. Eventually, Eva promised to give back the power to certain individuals, who would prove themselves worthy of obtaining it. Several decades later, the seal on the former Laboratory was unbound, revealing the Isle and its inhabitants to the other races. The future of the Kamael Although the Kamael were created to serve as living weapons against the Gods, it became arguable if the original purpose should be followed thousands of years later. After all, they were created by the Giants to stand outside the natural order of things and to be independent of the Gods’ wheel of fate. The wisest four deemed that it’s past time for the Kamael to take ownership of their own destiny as a race. They said that it would be resolved by how well and wisely the young people acted and used their power to change the world. The Spicula avoid pursuing their vendetta against the Goddess of Light. They hope that the Metusela will see beyond the limitations placed on the Kamael and choose to find a new purpose for the weapons they wield. The entire race would thus be freed from the constraints of the Giants’ wheel of fate. Either way, the existing races and the Kamael have since agreed to cooperatively battle the monsters of Aden and each race has established its embassy in Gevurah - The Kamael Village. Goddess of Destruction When the fourth seal - Seal of Awakening, once cast by the Emperor Shunaiman, was broken, Shilen awoke from her long sleep, brought destruction to the continent and tore the floating city of Ye Sagira from the sky. Eventually, the disaster of her rebirth reached the Isle of Souls and the Kamael once again considered turning their back on the world. But Shilen’s attack on Ye Sagira also released the spirit of Hermuncus, the last surviving Giant, who had been imprisoned there. He spoke in the minds of the eldest Kamael, those who had personally served the Giants. And so the surviving Kamael have abandoned Gevurah and travelled to join their old master. They helped with the rebuilding of the Talking Island Village, joining the other races in their quest of Awakening and defeating the Goddess of Destruction. But as some of the Kamael hope to find means of resurrecting the Giants, seeing it as the only way to bring back light and meaning to this world, they work behind the other races' backs and serve Hermuncus. Former Vice Hierarchs Zenya and Casca once helped train young Kamael warriors and saw them off on their travels, but after Gevurah was destroyed, they became wanderers, until they finally settled at the Imperial Tomb in the Goddard region. While Zenya uses her powers to seal Shilen's Succubi inside the Tomb, Casca risks his life by residing in the deepest parts of the sepulchre, investigating Blood Thirst. Those who help them, no matter what race, can also learn in passing that the Kamael race was indeed created by Giants. The primary mission of the former Vice Hierarchs is to prevent Shilen from obtaining power scattered in the Tomb, while they plan to to retrieve this power themselves, as it's sought by their master Hermuncus. It is a divine power, once stolen by him from the Gods. The Kamael don't want to depend on the Gods. Casca, among others, believes that Hermuncus is the only one who can fight against Shilen and retain the peace of Elmoreden. But either way, Shilen's resurrection must be stopped at all costs. Humans don't worry about the Kamaelic mission right now, as they're themselves too overwhelmed by immediate threats to Elmoreden. = Ecology = Physical Characteristics Kamael are a humanoid race with a single, white-feathered (with an exception) wing on the left side of their back. They have pink-hued skin and white, light blue, pinkish or purple hair, the last usually being white highlighted, while the first being the most common. Kamael eyes are generally red, but also commonly pink, magenta or almost violet-coloured. They have pointed ears, but not as long as the Elves’. Average female Kamael are about the same height as average male Dark Elves and average male Kamael are about the same height as average female Orc fighters. Metusela Kamael’s span is long by the standards of other races, but Spicula Kamael’s life is even longer – as long as ten thousand years and more – an unimaginable span even for the Elves. Abilities The abilities of Kamael are unique among all the peoples of the world. However, the Kamael have re-entered the world with certain limitations, since the power they potentially wield may have a profound and lasting impact on all the other races. A portion of their original power was sealed to prevent its misuse. But those who prove themselves worthy may still unlock that power within themselves. There are total of six seals that the Kamael are under. Eva scattered six magical Tablets of Vision throughout the world, providing the insight necessary to break the seals to the one who has the required Resonance Amulets. But since the threat of Shilen has became too great, this path was changed. Nowadays Grand Master Brome of the Kamael Guild in the Town of Aden instructs young Kamael in discovering their destined power, in exchange for help in battle against the creatures of Shilen. Still, the original principle holds – carrying out their "fated duty" and unbinding the seals is not simply about power. It is about who is truly worthy to wield such power. To achieve the level of Spicula, to exceed one’s limitations, is the life’s quest of the Metusela Kamael. In order to reach this goal, they have to master their unique skill of manipulating souls and using them as a medium. And so, the magic Kamael use is fundamentally different from the kind used by the other races, even the Dark Elven variety, despite its dark basis. The power of Kamael is not channelled through songs or gestures, but through a distinct source that requires an ability to feel and control the magical force within. Within the Metusela strain, males are generally stronger and more resistant to attacks, but females are faster and craftier. Though they’re both endowed with a wing and both use it in battle to strike their enemies, males are generally the attackers whilst females are more suited for defence. They both use their weapons and magic on the battlefield, equally relying on their skills and strength to plunge the enemy into confusion. Spicula Kamael are naturally stronger and they do not decay either physically or mentally, but neither will they ever love, marry or have children. Furthermore, the Three Great Heroes can’t divert from their destined path – they are incapable of becoming anything else, since they were created for a specific purpose. There can be no improvement, no change. Metusela Kamael, on the other hand, are capable of eventually breaking the restraint that limits them – by stimulation of the essence of chaos. The ancients bequeathed the power to do so to Rodenpicula and Mother Nornil. And so, with their assistance, the Seed of Chaos, which is within every single Metusela Kamael and allows them to defy fate, can be strengthened, making it possible to break through the limitations. And while it is possible to escape fate, it is impossible to escape the rules of this world. The Kamael cannot take the powers of the other races that were created by the Gods. Even so, they are potentially able to walk the path of the other Kamael that they could not before. Classes Kamael have three types of combat skills that have been handed down from the ancient times alongside the art of soul mastery. A genius born of time and chaos – a Kamael named Nostra – was the most skilled of all Kamael at manipulating soul energy. He realized that the skills of the Three Heroes were fundamentally incompatible, and that only those who possessed certain predispositions could learn them. Accordingly, he established the skills system that is now used: the three patterns of development for male and female. The system appoints Kamael men to learn their skills from Troopers and requires them to be familiar with both the two-handed sword and one-handed sword while women learn from Warders and must be familiar with the one-handed sword and the bow. Either way, the training is not for the fainthearted or the weak of body. It is important for Kamael to possess various abilities, but strong physical power will always be the most important factor. To certain individuals who master the abilities with the Sword that symbolizes the skill of the male Kamael, the abilities with the Bow that symbolize the skill of female Kamael, and the magical abilities that are available to the entire race, another path opens up. Psychology Kamael are raised to be, first and foremost, fighters. This rigorous education is based on their original purpose; it honours the old virtues and has a lasting influence on the Kamaelic psychology and the way they perceive things. The extoled virtues are discipline, obedience, strength, stamina and honour. That predisposes them to develop a strong sense of duty and to follow orders without question – interested in what must be done rather than concerning themselves with trivia. Kamael would never abandon a mission because of personal wishes. They are also taught from an early age that the ancestors are watching them, and so, that they ought to behave accordingly. Some of the Kamael are even comforted by that thought and claim that it helps them to stay focused on their duties. They adhere to their values, square their shoulders, lift their head high and stand up straight – and through self-examination – grow up to be responsible and professional. Despite all that, they do enjoy the rush of adrenaline in battle and certainly don’t lack spirit, enthusiasm and grace. Kamael learn to save their breath, train every day, push themselves to their utmost limits and save their energy for when it is needed, while understanding the importance of equal attention to their body and mind. They don’t usually fight blindly; any tactical advantage they can obtain is seen as worth obtaining. And while they take responsibility for their choice of enemy, they don’t see any shame in fleeing from a murderer. Kamael have a strong sense of justice and are usually law-abiding and inclined to fight against evil, despite the dark nature of their powers. While one might say that they feel an affinity towards good, it’s more an affinity towards righteousness. They also have a potential to stay more or less neutral. Their will cannot be manipulated nor controlled – it rebels against the old order and is intact by the other races’ Gods. Realizing that, they disregard destiny at their peril. Though Kamael generally appreciate simplicity and efficiency, some have come to like the culture of the Outer World and the beauties of nature. Recently, it is more and more apparent that the new generation is somehow different and more and more influenced by other races. But it’s more likely that they are now simply finally able to escape their system and do more as they please, since their Isle has been unsealed. Culture Kamael society is strongly militaristic, organized along military lines, with a single leader, Hierarch, at the top, who is assisted by several Vice Hierarchs. The leader has always been Kekropus, one of the Spicula of old, and most probably will stay in his position in the years to come. He is the oldest living and most experienced Kamael. While the Three Heroes of the wisest four Spicula are not officially included into the hierarchy, they play an important role in the society and its culture. Since the race is distinguished by gender, which denotes both physical and spiritual differences, training of the young is supervised by competent Grand Masters and Masters, who are either Warders – females – or Troopers – males. Kamael, proud of their heritage and skills, develop their abilities through rigorous training and iron-clad discipline. To be acknowledged as a Kamael warrior is no easy task. One must have the spirit, strong will and pride necessary for a Fighter and readiness to risk both body and spirit. When a Kamael reached a certain level, he or she was required to take a test to prove the essential traits: bravery and strength. Those who have succeeded participated in a ceremony, supervised by Hierarch Kekropus and Vice Hierarch Perwan, and were honourably rewarded with a Fighter’s Sword as a proof of their new station. Later, the young of the race must've traditionally passed a series of tests – the Rite of Youth – in order to reach maturity. During these tests, they've entered Nornil’s Cave and Nornil’s Garden to prove their strength once again and, this time, the right to be told a part of the Hidden History by Nornil herself. Meeting Mother Nornil and the Three Goddesses was the final task one must've completed before leaving the Isle. But these rituals were, in the end, voluntary and only a part of the honourable traditional path and one could leave the island without attending them. Since the destruction of Gevurah, these traditions are no longer upheld. To continue the path, Kamael were encouraged to leave the boundaries of their island and explore the Outer World, in order to gain experience, meet various people, overcome diverse trails and finally become strong warriors or great adventurers. Now, as they begin their path on the Talking Island, they are still encouraged to leave the boundaries, to follow the Path of Awakening and to participate in the restoration of peace in Elmoreden by opposing Shilen. Since the Isle of Souls was sealed for a very long time, the Kamaelic culture is well preserved. The Kamael are quite conservative and concerned that the Kamael who leave the Isle will forget the ancient traditions and customs. They urge the young to bring honour to the Kamael and to cling tightly to their roots, culture, skills and spirit. The elders, venerating the old virtues, are angered by those who throw away millennia of training, forsake the heritage and adopt the fashions and sensibilities of the other races. The most protected aspect of the Kamaelic culture is history, called “lost”, “erased” or “forgotten”. The origin of Kamael is a grave secret, hidden not only from the other races, but from the young Kamael as well. Even now, the only ones who know its details are Kekropus, a few of the elders and the Three Great Heroes. Hierarch Kekropus deemed that the more the young know, the more danger they will be in, and that only those able to protect themselves against the danger should discover the hidden truth. Therefore, any ceding of historical knowledge to the future warriors is tightly managed and is conditioned by proven capability to protect the information. The Three Heroes wait, even though they are chased by the Goddess, in order the reveal the secret of creation to young Metusela, so they could finally better understand the role of Kamael in the destiny of the world. Religion Kamael do not serve Gods as do the other races, who generally serve the God or Goddess who created them. Under the Mother Nornil, they devote their faith in the Iconic Trinity – the Goddess of Past, who rules history, the Goddess of Present, who records everything happening at this moment, and the Goddess of Future, who forecasts what’s to come. There are three attributes associated with the three Icons: a book of the Past, a sword of the Present and a staff of the Future. The three Goddesses and Mother Nornil reside in the most dangerous region of the Isle of Souls. Relationship with Eva Eva, alongside Gran Kain, offered the Kamael to break the seal on the Isle of Souls. The reason behind this was the growing power of her sister, Shilen. Although she demanded that a part of their power be sealed, she also promised to return it to those, who would prove themselves worthy of regaining it. Eva realizes that the Kamael can destroy all the Gods, including her, once they achieve the forbidden power. But she believes in their wisdom and strength and that the world needs their true power, if it’s to turn the great flow of fate away from chaos and destruction. In fact, Hierarch Kekropus is convinced that the world can only be shaped by Eva and the ones guided by her. Homeland Since their creation, the Kamael have lived on the Isle of Souls, formerly known as Arviterre. What was once a massive research facility and a laboratory became their home. In order to simulate the conditions of a regular environment, an external device was created to provide both crisis and blessing to the Isle of Souls. Mother Nornil is the central processing unit that controls the island’s entire ecosystem, also producing the monsters that roam the island. The world young Kamael knew was an artificial one. Alas, since after the Goddess of Destruction awakened, the Kamael Village Gevurah was quarantined due to an epidemic. Some residents managed to get out and joined the rest of Kamael and the other races on the Talking Island. Visitors are recommended to avoid the Isle of Souls. Organisations Public Organisations The Kamael Guilds Just as the other races set up their guilds in towns, Kamael have established their own. Some of them were forced to struggle to survive, but they faced their troubles and overcame them in the true Kamael fashion. Much of what they do is classified, but one of their duties is to help train their brethren. The Berserker Guild Members of this guild are involved in defending convoys, securing items and packages. In case there is trouble, they are trained to leave secret messages, sometimes encrypted, using special message plates from an indigestible material. It usually gets mixed with the food the enemy loves to eat and is consumed. Known members: Master Orkurus (Town of Oren), Master Tenain (Town of Giran) Marksmen Long ago, the Kamael were called Marksmen and their commanders were called Zerstorers. But that was when all Kamael were warriors. Since then, the Kamael opened the Village and civilians moved in. So gradually the Marksmen became the keepers of law and guardians of the village, while the Zerstorers became the keepers of justice. The Marksmen also patrol the Isle of Souls and keep it safe from criminals. Zerstorer Marcela is the commander of the Kamael Marksmen. Secret Organizations Because the Giants were attacked by surprise, they didn’t have the chance to hide all documents related to Kamael. For that reason, the elders have established secret organizations and appointed the members to protect the race and its hidden history. Inquisitors It is the responsibility of Inquisitors to protect the secrets of the Kamael, manage information and unearth conspiracies that might threaten the race. Their work is highly secretive. While they cooperate with some of the other races’ spies, the alliances are never permanent. The security of the organisation as a whole is more important than a single person’s life. And so, a member that fails or gets caught, might be abandoned by the rest of the members, while they take steps to protect themselves. The best case scenario of solving such a problem is to magically erase the member’s memory. But if the situation is severe, a single member’s life is indeed expendable. Inquisitors have the talent to see possibilities and construct potential scenarios of developing events. It is a very important virtue of their commander not to come to an overly-hasty conclusion, but to remain open to all possibilities while gathering information. Members: Grand Master Meldina (Town of Giran), Master Selsia (Hunters Village) Steelrazor This Special Forces unit is made up of skilled female Kamael – Arbalesters. But strictly speaking, not all Arbalesters belong to the Steelrazor. As an elite force that takes advantage of the natural abilities of the female Kamael, it’s particularly suited for information gathering, reporting, determining an enemy’s weakness, interrogating, attacking supply lines and conducting raids behind enemy lines. The members are entrusted to carry out sensitive missions and necessary tasks that must be conducted in secret for the good of the Kamael society. When data is acquired, the intelligence officer’s task is to make sense of the often conflicting information, secrets, plots and complicated relations. Steelrazor is also able to capture various creatures into Soul Crystals and release them later for interrogation. All members are subordinated to commanders. Known members: Master Sione (Gludin Village), Master Gobie (Town of Gludio), Master Rindy (Commander) (Town of Dion) Xerekin Troops They are a subordinated branch of the Steelrazor force. When needed, these elite troops are dispatched to battles. Relations with other races The world believes that Kamael were sealed on the island because of the threat posed by their exceptional combat skills. They do not know the truth. When the Isle of Souls has been unsealed, it was the focus of the world’s collective attention. Some respect the Kamael as equals, others see them simply as sword fodder in battle – the treatment is often individual. As newcomers to the mainland, the Kamael dare not risk offending any of the races now. In fact, their orders are to provide assistance to each of them impartially. For that reason, the Kamael must have learned to govern their tempers. And while the Kamael have nothing to fear from the others, there is much they can learn, if just to obtain a tactical advantage. Following the summit in Giran, it was agreed that each race would send a representative to the Isle of Souls to facilitate cooperation in the fight against the forces of evil. From all the races that are on fire to know more about the Kamael, their abilities and intentions, the Dwarves are the most eager ones. They have found that the language of Kamael and Giants are very similar. What more, they say that even before the seal on the island was removed and the Kamael came to the mainland, the Dwarves were vaguely aware of their existence through various records and research left behind by the Giants. And since they hold on to many ancient secrets in their quest to rediscover the Giants’ science, it is quite plausible. If anything, they fuel the rumours that Kamael might be closely related to the Giants. Orcs feel that they share a kindred spirit with the Kamael and hold them in esteem. Kamael wonder about the Human race, as they sometimes don’t understand their actions and psychology. A certain Kamael Guild member said that Humans have a way of singing their own praises regardless of the reality of the situation. And whereas the Kamael celebrate discipline and obedience, Humans will gladly die for love and faith. While the Elves aren’t so eager to examine the Kamael and mostly regard their appearance as destiny, the Dark counterparts of the Elves are keen to find out more. They actually see similarities between the two races: great strength and combat skills around which both societies are structured or use of dark magic. And while the Dark Elves respect the Kamael for their might and skill, some of them would do anything to find out the origin of Kamael. Enemies Since Einhasad’s enmity towards the race had not diminished, her followers are still pursuing some of the Kamael, trying to prevent them from regaining their rightful innate power, as they understand its implications. In the meantime, Beleth is trying to obtain the secrets of Kamael, using his numerous servants to achieve his goal. But ever since her awakening, Shilen has become the arch-enemy. Not just because of the destruction of Gevurah, but because of the threat she poses to the whole world. And the Kamael are willing to stop her by any means necessary. References Category:Races